The term C-076 is used to describe a series of compounds isolated from the fermentation broth of a C-076 producing strain of Streptomyces avermitilis. The morphological characteristics of the culture are completely described in copending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 772,601 filed Feb. 28, 1977 and now abandoned. The C-076 compounds are a series of structurally related macrolides, with one or more hydroxy substituents which are capable of being substituted with a sugar molecule. With respect to the C-076 compounds which have more than one hydroxy group, procedures have been developed for the selective glycosylation at the various position.
In addition, derivatives of the C-076 compounds have been prepared and such derivatives have been glycosylated by the presence of this invention. The glycosylated compounds thus prepared have profound; anthelmintic, insecticidal, ectoparasiticidal and acaricidal activity.